I Want you Mr Gustin
by ImAGleek5
Summary: You have it bad for your sub teacher Mr. Gustin


I Want You Mr. Gustin

Mr. Grant Gustin, he has been you substitute teacher for the past couple of weeks. And you have a major crush on the hipster boy. He is tall, slender, brown hair and the most beautiful green eyes you have ever seen in your life. Your heart melts every time you catch him looking your way.

As you class ended you were told to bring up your homework that was assigned last night. Making sure to take your time putting your books back into your bag, you made your way to Mr. Gustin's desk. Giving your paper over to him, you lean over and whisper in his ear.

"You are so Hot Mr. Gustin." You said with a wink.

He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry what did you say?" He asked.

"I said you are super hot, and I would give anything for you to take me right now and bend me over this desk and have your way with me."

Grant mouth just dropped to the ground. He wasn't going to lie, he had found you quite attractive too but you were his student even though he was just subbing for the class while the other teacher was on maturity leave.

"That would be totally inappropriate, you know that."

You sit him down in his chair and straddle his lap.

"Maybe so but that still doesn't make my feelings for you go away any faster."

You lean in and start to place small kisses to his jaw and slowly making your way down his neck and collarbone. You could feel him start to get hard in his pants, and that just turned you on even more. Grant left hand goes on to your hip and gives it a light squeeze and his right hand goes to pull your face up so you both are seeing eye to eye.

"No one must ever find out." Was all Grant said before he leaned forward and connected his lips with yours. You saw fireworks behind your eyelids as you both start to kiss each other. You couldn't help the small moan that escaped your lips. You take Grants bottom lip into your mouth and nibble on it, making Grant moan. Grant grabs you by the ass making you squeal and stands up and walks over and pushes you up against the wall.

"God you are so hot" You whimpered.

"So are you." Grant replies.

You soon tell Grant to put you down, and he does. You get down on your knees and undo his belt once that's gone you unzip his pants and hook both pants and boxers and pull then down at the same time. Grant is so big and totally 100% hard. You run your hands up his thighs and kiss the tip of his cock before taking him fully into your mouth. Grant let out a chocked moan above you. Bobbing your head at a fast pace you take him in deeper and deeper as you go. You swirl you tongue at the tip of his cock tasting his pre-cum.

"Shit babe…you need to stop or I'm going to cum down that pretty little throat of yours."

You stood up and you went over to his desk clearing his desk with one swift motion and you watch as everything falls to the floor and you smile. You quickly take off your clothes as Grant does the same. You lay on top of Grants desk with your legs spread wide open.

He pulls you by the legs to make sure your ass is at the end of the desk, and starts to play with your clit with his thumb moving it around in circles. You let out a moan so loud you think you could wake the dead, but you didn't care you were so hot for this wanting nothing more than for Grant to fuck you. Grant inserts to fingers into you while he is still rubs your clit, pushing his fingers in and out of you opening you up for you huge cock to slip right through.

"Grant…I need you… now." You moaned out.

"mmm ok babe." Grant reaches into his pants pocket and inside his wallet pulls out a condom and rips it open and puts it on. He gives you one last look before he pushes in. You both moan as every inch of Grant's cock slides into you. You wrap your legs around his hips pushing him in even more.

Grant places his hands on each side of you having the desk help him hold himself up as he fucks into you harder and faster with every thrust.

"Oh God Grant… I'm so close." You cried out.

"Shit…mmm…me too."

Grant takes his thumb and starts to rub your clit again making you cry out. Three more strokes and you could feel Grant filling up the condom and you were letting go of your orgasm. He began to slow down the pace and after a bit he pulls out of you. He tied off the condom and placed it into the trash can. Walking back over you to, grabbing his pants and putting them back on smiling as he did. You could help but giggle as you too put back on your clothes.

"That was fantastic Mr. Gustin…" You winked.

"Mmhmm. I agree."

You pick up your bag and pace a kiss to his lips. Walking to the door you look back and smile.

"I'll see you at home Mr. Gustin."

"Bye baby."


End file.
